30 day OTP challenge-- GerIta
by YaoiIsGoodForTheSoul
Summary: Yes... I am joining the streak...Thanks...Rated T cause I'm paranoid..
1. The Official Magical List!

**I've decided to change the list a bit to fit my writing style. Hopefully, you guys accept it.**

* * *

**1- Holding Hands**

**2- Cuddling Somewhere**

**3- Gaming/Watching a movie**

**4- On a date**

**5- When one of them is sick(I don't do kissing scenes...)**

**6- Wearing each other's clothes**

**7- Cosplaying**

**8- Shopping**

**9- Cosplaying**

**10- With animal ears**

**11- Wearing Kigirumis**

**12- Lazy Days(I thought this would be fun with Germany's personality.)**

**13- Eating Ice Cream**

**14- Genderswapped**

**15- In a different clothing style.**

**16- During their morning ritual**

**17- Spooning/Hugging**

**18- Doing something**

**19- In formal wear**

**20- Dancing**

**21- Cooking/Baking**

**22- In battle side-by-side**

**23- Arguing**

**24- Making up**

**25- Gazing into each other's eyes**

**26- Getting married**

**27- On one of their birthdays**

**28- When one of them is hurt(I couldn't see Germany doing anything ridiculous..)**

**29- Doing something sweet**

**30- Family meetings**

* * *

**Ok... I know half of you are going to be like "Nopenopenopenope!" And run from your computer, but this is what I'm more comfortable with and I hope you Maples will understand. Thanks!**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**PruCanArmy**


	2. 1- Holding Hands

**1- Holding hands**

A young Italian sat humming on a park bench. The warm Italy Sun shone on his face and his auburn hair. Feliciano sat and looked around. He was waiting for Ludwig, his boyfriend. As the German came into view, the three dogs close on his heels, Feliciano jumped up and ran. He tackle/hug the blonde and nuzzled into his chest. "Luddy~ I missed you, veh~" His accent blended nicely with the words.

Ludwig was still regaining his breath from hitting the ground. "Ja... I missed you too, mein Italien.." He mumbled, blushing. Finally, he stood and stretched. He blinked his icy blue eyes and kissed Feliciano's forehead shyly. He was never good with affection..

The two set off for a hill. They sat down an a soft blanket Feli brought and laid back. Feliciano looked at Ludwig. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes tot the sky. He actually looked content. Feliciano took note of every detail. The color of Ludwig's eyes contrasted to the reflection of the blue sky, his blonde hair shone in the shone. It took the petit Italian's breath away.

Of course, Ludwig noticed. "Vhat?" He asked, his accent changing the words softly. Feli blushed and shook his head, smiling. "Veh~ Nothing Luddy." He sat up and grabbed something out of the backpack Ludwig brought. A dog toy. He threw it and stood up, pulling the dogs' owner with him. The Italian pulled his boyfriend around, after gathering the stuff, of course.

At the end of the day, Ludwig's face was a light pink. "Luddy? Are you ok?" Feliciano wondered. He took notice of Ludwig's eyes flicking to their hands. They were still intertwined. Thoughts ran through the German's mind. '_We fit perfectly together. Does this mean something?_' He felt his lover's hand begin to slip from his and he interviewed them again. "Nein.." The Italian smiled and the duo began on a stroll. Hand in hand.

* * *

***Dies of Fangirling* PruCanArmyAssemble has stopped working... Please try again later... *Comes alive* D'Awwwwwwwwwwww! It's so cute~ Hope you Maples loved it as I loved writing it!**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**PruCanArmy**


	3. 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**2- Cuddling Somewhere.**

Germany always loved winter. Especially in Berlin. It always reminded him of when he and his older brüders would play in the snow with their two cousins, Sweden and Denmark. He could remember everything. The snow, the chilly wind, and the warmth of hot chocolate and cake after a day of being outside.

So, here Germany was. Snow fell down heavily outside of his Berlin townhouse. Children danced in the park across the street. He was sipping at a cup of coffee as he walked through his house. Instead of his usual military suit and boots, he dashed gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The classic Iron Cross hung from the blonde's neck.

Down the street, Italy was freezing cold. His car had broken down on the way to his boyfriend's house and his cell phone was dead. His cheeks, nose and ears were red as the Winter wind whipped his face. Italy never liked winter. It was too cold and he couldn't take siestas outside.

He saw Germany's house come into view and he sped up, scarf trailing behind him. He practically collided with the door as he sped to the house. Germany quickly answered and pulled Italy in. He helped the Italian shed of his wet layers. After putting Italy on the couch, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and walked into the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. He soon returned and Italy gladly accepted the mug.

Germany poked the fire and grabbed the other's hands, flinching internally as he came in contact with his freezing hands. Italy immediately snuggled closer and was soon cuddling into his chest. The petit Italian had his legs crossed over Germany's as he snuggled into his neck. And Germany let him. So, they sat there all night and even fell asleep. The two kept each other warm, obvious to the freezing cold weather and chilly snow.

* * *

**D'Awwwwwwwwwwww! It's so cute~ Hope you Maples loved it as I loved writing it!**

**Сбогом, моя Мейпълс,**

**Bulgaria ((I am not Bulgarian, but I think their language is cool and want to learn it.))**


End file.
